Mr Universe: Ba Sing Sue
by Hatter of Mad Proportions
Summary: Join Mr. Universe as he travels the...universe and messes with peoples, particularly Mary Sues, minds. Traveling to and from earth to carry out Mary Sue's strongest desires, but for a price. Book 1: Avatar verse ahoy!  I apologize for the corny title.
1. In Which Mr Universe visits Earth

Alrighty, hello and welcome to the first chapter of the first fanfiction I've ever willingly published, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avatarverse or any of the characters living in it. I do own Mr. Universe and a character that hasn't shown up yet, but will hopefully in the next chapter or two. Enjoy my duckies.

* * *

><p>The universe is full of troubled souls and soul troublers. The trick is to pick your side early, if you can figure out how to do it. That's what Mr. Universe did, and look at him now! Annoying the hell out of anyone he deems worthy or unworthy in this case.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Universe stood on the edge of his celestial platform on which his residence stood tall. As with every omnipotent traveler of the universe, he was currently searching for his newest plaything or victim as was more the case with Mr. Universe. Making idiots grow as people through ridiculously hard trials was just his thing, y'know?<p>

Well it just so happened, that the planet his celestial home was currently hovering above was Earth, or as the rest of the sentient beings in the universe called it, the Planet of Idiots.

Mr. Universe smiled. 'Perfect place to pick up a sucker or two.' With a slight tap of his cane against the ivory tiles of his home, the entire stronghold began to lower into the colorful planet below. Picking up speed as he entered the atmosphere, Mr. Universe, we'll call him U for short, twirled his cane and tapped the platform every two spins. As the platform's speed increased further, flames erupted its now overheated surface. Mr. U continued twirling his cane and hummed a tune unfamiliar to most, changing the flames colors from red to green, then blue, and finally purple. He did enjoy the color purple.

"Let's talk of silly things, a man did say in kind. Of birds in trees of singing bees, and monsters in your mind."

Mr. U walked away from the edge of his platform and entered the large, oddly shaped tower located at its center.

"A monster in my head is odd, and rather untrue I'd lie, for why invite a creature in, and cause myself to die?"

Mr. U continued twirling his cane as he walked up the winding steps to the room located at the top of the tower.

"Oh but can't you see it now, the man said to his friend. All the fun and 'venture waits, just round evil's bend."

He sat down on one of the many plush pillows encircling a table and leaned back against the wall, his cane now firmly at his side on the floor. From the ceiling came a rather large bat, its fur a dull grey, swooping low and finally resting its large talons on Mr. U's shoulder.

"Ah, my little winged companion, I was wondering when you'd join me once more."

A huge jolt shook the tower, sending everything but Mr. U and his large winged mammal flying in every direction. When the quaking ceased, Mr. U simply snapped his fingers and the room was back in its mildly organized state. The bat, still perched on his shoulder, began screeching rather loudly, but Mr. U simply patted its head calmly.

"Now, now, friend. We mustn't be impatient. All ignorant beings come to those who wait, and provide a means to fulfill desires."

* * *

><p>Okay, end of chapter 1, and a first glimpse at the Minister of Mayhem himself, Mr. Universe. I'd love to know what anyone and everyone thinks, though if you're lazy like me and don't want to, I don't care. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

`Ta


	2. In Which a Sue Makes a Wish

Ch 2, In Which A Sue Wishes Upon a Star

Alrighty, welcome to chapter 2, up much quicker than I thought, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Belladonna Angelique was busy in her room, typing some useless drivel to her useless friends about her useless fantasies that filled her useless life with meaning.<p>

"Oh my god, you guys! If only you knew how hard my life is!"

With an overdramatic swoop of her arm, she posed in a miserable slouch.

"Oh woe is me!"

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs right outside Bella's room.

"Hiya, hun! I just made cookies, sweetie, would you like some."

Belladonna's head whipped to her bedroom's door and glared at her mother whose head now poked into her room.

"MOM GET OUT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!"

She made another swoop of her arms and put her head in her hands.

"Okay sweetie, I'll leave my big girl to her fun!"

Her mother giggled and removed her head from Bella's room. With a heavy sigh, she continued her detailed conversation with her friends.

Typing furiously at her keyboard, Belladonna almost missed the fact that her entire house began shaking. In all honesty, the only reason she noticed was due to the fact that her house shook so violently, that it threw her clear off her bed and into the wall opposite her previous position. Now, sprawled clumsily on the floor, Bella had a clear view out her window and at the object that caused her house to shake.

Breaking through the atmosphere at that exact moment, a huge ball of brilliant purple light streamed across the night sky, almost within touching distance.

'This is my chance…' Bella thought, her mind going fuzzy with disillusionment. Scrambling to her window at an alarming speed, Bella practically ripped her window open, and thrust her head out into the night air.

There it was, lighting up the sky, it was as if the dawn had come and decided that morning it would shade the world in purple. Oddly enough though, it seemed to have just….stopped moving, as if it had crashed into the bay just outside Bella's house.

Clenching her eyes shut and crossing her fingers, she began chanting.

"I wish I could go to the Avatarverse. I wish I could go to the Avatarverse."

Over and over again, she whispered this, with all the passion her shallow little heart could muster.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE….<p>

Mr. Universe continued sitting casually in his tower, stroking the fur behind his flying friend's ears.

His eyes were closed and he was humming the unfamiliar tune once more, awaiting….something.

'I wish I could go to the Avatarverse. I wish I could go to the Avatarverse."

Alabaster eyes opened and veered upwards, Mr. Universe heaved a pleasant sigh.

"Well, well, Souris, my winged companion…"

With a slow crackling of bones, Mr. Universe stood, the large bat, now identified as Souris, still on his shoulders.

"It appears…we have a live one."

He chuckled light heartedly as he exited the room and began descending the steps, all while humming that unfamiliar tune.

* * *

><p>Well, I actually updated the next day, I'm surprised. Usually I'm much lazier. Any who, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, feel free to critique or whatever floats your boat. Chapter 3 up as soon as I can.<p> 


End file.
